<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Demon Watching by Vegorott</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009496">Demon Watching</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott'>Vegorott</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Demon Hunters [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MatPat - Fandom, jackepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, natewantstobattle, youtube - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DemonHunter!AU, First Meeting, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:22:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mad is one of the best Catchers the Hunters have and after word of where two of the most powerful Demons tend to spend their free time comes out, he's sent to watch the twins and has a fate-changing meeting with them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>MadMare, Madpat/Natemare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Demon Hunters [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Demon Watching</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to a DemonHunter!AU one-shot that came from my Tumblr blog and from an ask from anon saying: "The idea that, in the demon hunter au, it’s said amongst hunters that the two demon brothers, Phantom and Mare, are fabled to be unkillable when they’re together, so Mad is tasked to see if he can get one of them alone..." that I used as a prompt.<br/>Let me know if you like this Universe and more might come from it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“If we can kill one we can get the other,” Dark stated as he and Mad walked together down one of the many halls of Hunter Headquarters. “We’ve been told that they’re brothers so they’re stronger together. Siblings, let alone twins, of the same rank, is extremely rare and extremely dangerous.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m aware of this, why are you telling me?” Mad said, shifting his stacks of books and papers in his arms. Dark had taken him away from his studies and Mad had a habit of carrying around whatever it was he was currently working on. It could range from a single book to a pile that was almost as tall as he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re one of our best Catchers.” Dark glanced into one of the rooms they were walking past, seeing Edward pulling splinters from a Hunter’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you?” Mad really didn’t like where this could be going. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bim has discovered one of their favorite spots but isn’t as good at hiding his presence as you are.” Dark gave a nod to a Hunter as they walked past the two. The Hunter half-waved and walked faster when they saw a different one further down the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve connected the dots and I’d like to sever them, please.” Mad hugged his books tighter to his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to confront them, you just need to study them and discover how to get them to separate from each other long enough for us to come in and take care of the rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re high-ranks. Catchers go after low-ranks.” Mad moved so he was in front of Dark, getting them to stop walking. “If they’re able to sense Bim, Bim ‘eats literal Demons’ Trimmer. What’s to say they won’t find me in an instant and kill me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re good at your job,” Dark stated and stepped around Mad, continuing his casual stroll. “And Host said to send you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Mad’s shoulders slumped with that. There was no disobeying Host. Not without severe consequences. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>x~x~x</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, there’s a rumor going around that they have new Hunters coming for us.” Phantom chuckled from his spot on top of the canopy of an abandoned bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again? You’d think they’d learn by now.” Mare scoffed, picking up a leaf from the ground and rolling it up tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe one will be cute this time.” Phantom laughed. “They’re always snobby lookin’ pricks that don’t care to talk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most Hunters don’t.” The leaf in Mare’s hand became tinted with a strange hue of purple before he threw it like a dart. The leaf stabbed into an apple that was hanging from a tree that should be barren of fruit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re all, ‘oh, don’t kill me’ and shit.” Phantom held up a hand and the leaf’s hue was now red before it and the apple were yanked from the tree by an invisible force and flew into Phantom’s hand. “Not a shred a personality in that group.” He added and took a large bite out of the apple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re coming to kill us, not socialize.” Mare went looking for a new leaf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wouldn’t hurt for at least one of them to have a sense of humor.” Phantom stared at the apple as he chewed. “And like, abs and stuff, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Abs? That’s your priority?” Mare chuckled and was now walking towards the tree, still looking at the ground as he tried to find a leaf that met his standards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you really gonna tell me that if an eight pack walked up to you, you wouldn’t be a little excited?” Phantom turned his head towards where Mare was, stiffening when he saw that Mare wasn’t down there alone. Mare slowly walked in a circle around the tree, unaware of Mad who was trying his best to avoid him and succeeding. At least succeeding at not being spotted by Mare. Phantom just saw him slink away from his sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An eight pack is good for a night of fun, but I want more than that.” Mare stopped and looked up at Phantom, Mad gone once again. “I want someone to Claim and maybe even to Bond.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone that’s different.” Phantom moved so he was crouching, the look in his eyes easily translating to Mare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Yes, someone different indeed.” Mare stepped so that his back was pressed against the tree. “Someone who sticks out from the crowd.” There was a nod shared between the two. “Someone-” Mare suddenly spun and used his claws to slice the tree trunk, sending the tree falling and fully exposing Mad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit!” Mad cursed and tried to take off. Phantom leaped from his spot and landing right in front of Mad before he could even take a step. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not so fast there, bud.” Phantom chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Interesting.” Mare went over to Mad and grabbed his arm, turning him so that he faced him. “Who do we have here?” Mad could only stare, finding himself sandwiched between two high-ranked Demons was not how he wanted this to go. “You’re a Hunter?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little scrawny for someone that’s coming for high-ranks.” Phantom hovered his nose over Mad’s shoulder and sniffed. “His smell’s wrong.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not a normal Hunter, are you?” Mare sniffed Mad’s wrist. “There’s no Demon blood on you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he’s just that bad.” Phantom teased. “Not able to get even a simple low-rank.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think that’s it.” Mare tilted his head as he moved his hold to Mad’s wrist, turned it so his palm was up, and then used a claw to slowly the inside of it. Mare watched how Mad shivered from that and almost gasped. “He has a writer’s bump, there’s some lean muscle tone on his arms, dark markings under his eyes…” Mare listed off and was putting everything together. “You spend most of your time with books, don’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Mad finally spoke and Mare perked up. “How did you figure that out?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That bump on your middle finger comes from using a pencil or pen for long periods of time, the slight muscles on the arms suggests that you do carry weight, not in an exercising sense, but to carry and my assumption was books and the dead giveaway-” Mare held Mad’s arm up, forcing Mad to move in closer to him and Mare placed his hand on Mad’s face, thumb rubbing the top of his cheek. “-those dark marks tell me you haven’t had a proper night’s sleep in a long time.” Mare grinned when he saw the pupils in Mad’s eyes grew. “You don’t kill.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a Catcher,” Mad said. “Killing is pointless if you don’t understand who you’re going after.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like studying us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I really do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Mare lowered Mad’s arm and was now holding his hand. “I hope to see you again...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mad.” Mare bowed a little and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” Mad’s cheeks flushed a little as Mare finally let him go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same time and place tomorrow? I’ll be sure to be extra...unaware of your presence.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Mad cleared his throat when the word came out as a squeak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye.” Mad looked over his shoulder and saw that Phantom was moving out of his way, arms crossed and eyes on him, showing that he was watching to be sure he didn’t try anything. Mad awkwardly nodded at him and left, trying to pretend that he didn’t hear Phantom sniff him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You Marked him?” Phantom asked as soon as Mad was out of ear-shot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want a different Demon to kill him. He’s different.” Mare said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a Catcher, we’ve only dealt with Hunters.” Phantom shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not only that. He was between two Demons, two high-ranked Demons and he wasn’t scared.” Mare felt his own heart skip a beat. “He was <em>fascinated</em>.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>